User talk:SnowyBoy/Archive9
Ok Ok then David I understand. I will repost my picture when you start the Round, I am able to come onto the wikia early tomorrow so I can't wait XD Good night mate :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 20:30, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Christmas Ah Okay! The Mist Inside Yourself 10:25, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Slidehows Well, If you go to the name of the pic: It will say: GO 47 or CS 30 XDD. They appeared in the GO and Chrono Stone series in a flashback, that's why XD. Lordranged7 (talk) 17:14, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Yup XD. Well, if you want, I can upload Eternal Blizzard from the GO Movie~ Lordranged7 (talk) 17:19, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ ^^ I will do it tomorrow since I am kinda busy now~ Yup, it was XD Lordranged7 (talk) 18:00, December 21, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ Lordranged7 (talk) 18:02, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Request I found a round call lazy round you can use it if you want Chinjunjun 14:44, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Request~ Hiya David! I thought of two requests for your game! The first is a Mixi Max round (for the best Mixi Max), and the second is the Keshin Armed round (for the best Keshin Armed). I know they are pretty simple, but I think others will like it! I hope you use them! Goodbye~ GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 13:56, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Un problème Salut Snowy, Je sais que c'est le wiki anglais, mais j'ai un gros problème. Je pense que tu es au courant de la dispute avec Shadow Frost Axel, mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis un mois. Ce matin, je me connecte, et je vois qu'il m'a encore bloqué sur le wiki français. Je t'assure qu'en écrivant ce message, j'en ai les mains qui tremblent. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis 1 mois, tout se passait bien et il m'a bloqué. Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de mal, on avait conclut que l'on restait chacun de son côté, et crois moi, je n'avais pas envie de le revoir. Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire :'( ? A bientôt Tardis50 (talk) 08:04, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Encore bloqué Re Snowy, Shadow Frost Axel m'a encore bloqué, là, je pense qu'il y a un gros problème, non ? Je ne l'ai pas du tout cherché, donc il va falloir que tu vois ça avec lui je pense. Donc je vais te demander de me débloqué à nouveau, j'en ai marre ... A bientôt Tardis50 (talk) 16:00, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! Lordranged7 (talk) 23:14, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year Happy New year!! Hope you have a good year!! Beta22 (talk) 23:42, December 31, 2012 (UTC) New Year ! Happy New Year~! Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 23:45, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year ~! ^^,Hope you will have a great year~! Best wishes~! Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 11:22, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Profile Hi Snowy, Could you do that thing on my profile page please? (The half box thing). Do it in your own time if your busy! Thanks~ Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 17:04, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Best Friends Hi, hope you can be my best friend on the wiki! Otonashiharuna (talk) 07:36, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Profile Page Thanks for making it into columns! Sorry, what do you mean by adding boxes and removing the spaces? Im not really good when it comes to this kind of stuff ^_^ Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 11:40, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh those spaces, yeah I dont really like them but I dont know how to remove them lol. Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 12:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay I think I get it now, thanks again! Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 12:33, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Snowy I fully done it now! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 22:39, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Game Thanks for informing me! Posted a pic!~ GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 12:31, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'll archive it soon! Btw, if I'm fast enough, can I MAYBE change my pic sometime, before you start the votes? I'm on the iPad now, and finding an awesome pic here is a little harder... GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 12:35, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Ehm, well, try this: Go to NetPlay, and put in a IP Address, do mine for example: 84.30.198.125. Then go to Audio again...it should be clickable again... If this doesn't work, tell me, or come to the chat~ GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 14:02, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Team What you think my team of 2013? I have follow your advices My Team~ Tsurugi Kyosuke Kiku Ichimonji 14:44, January 6, 2013 (UTC) A Round for Shin Hey yo~ Snoweeeeee.............. I have an awesome round for Shin - Keshin Armed Round Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 12:57, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Thx~ thx a lot snowy. =) XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 02:26, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Round for Shin Well yeah Snoweeeee, you are absolutely correct~! And also, there aren't even HQ 16 pics of Keshin Armed... Okay, then I guess I'll think of another round and I'll tell ya ~ Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 05:41, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Thx~ thx alot snowy. =) XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 14:01, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Help~ hey snowy, did u know how i can open the chat from my phone? i do it one time by wrong XD. and cant do it again :(. hope u can help. XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 14:56, January 9, 2013 (UTC) 1. am using samsung phone. 2.it have no name XD, i mean only internet. 3.XD i dont understand the last one, sorry. XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 15:06, January 9, 2013 (UTC) so, i just need to download Firefox (APP) then it will work, ya? XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 15:15, January 9, 2013 (UTC) idk the url, then when i try to download it they said i need less version. is there deff if i download the opera, or only Firefox? XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 15:22, January 9, 2013 (UTC) they keep asking that this item isnt complatiable with ur device. so, what should i do? XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 15:39, January 9, 2013 (UTC) no its ok. u tried to help me and i appreciate that, thx alot. last question, can u give me the chat url, i want try sth. XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 15:57, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Found It~ hey, i found a way to open the chat from my phone and it was easy but i wasnt mark content it XD. any way, i want thx u cuz u was trying to help me to figure it out. so thx ^^ .cya soon snowy. XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 20:04, January 16, 2013 (UTC) u was helping me and i appreciate that from u =). XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 17:31, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Still Online XD Ya, you're still online or XD?~ I ask it because you suddenly left the chat XD Lordranged7 (talk) 13:26, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Request. Hey Snowy, I got a new request for your blog game; a losing picture. I think you'll understand (if not ask me!). i hope it's good enough, and I don't think it has already been used in a previous round :) Cya, GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 23:27, January 21, 2013 (UTC) 'Thanks!' Thanks for saying it! '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji 15:25, January 22, 2013 (UTC)' Re:Awesome Congrats~! Thanks Snowy~!! I am also happy :D Well, we will stay with Tobu sinceI heard Tobu in the anime instead of Torb XD Lordranged7 (talk) 16:05, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ^_^ True but I prefer Tobu. Torb is so... Torb XDDD Anyways, you left the first message on my archived talk page XD Lordranged7 (talk) 19:17, January 30, 2013 (UTC) TORB XDDD Thanks XD (Yup XD) Lordranged7 (talk) 06:25, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Signature こんにちは~Snowy Boy if it's okay with you,can you create a signature for me? 感謝(Arigatou)~ ☺ BlackReshiram16 (talk) 12:01, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Uhmmm...Well the font may be...(You choose whats available to you ♪)...It's either "David Font","Ethnocentric", or Cursive. The 3 colors are SkyBlue,yellow,and green(Chartreuse) (It's just right I mean look "Black(1)Reshiram(2)16(3)"You can use all 3 colors :D) and if you can,can you use this pic: Thanks ALOT' '''SnowyBoy!!! ☺ ☻ BlackReshiram16 (talk) 08:28, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Help~ can u edit my blog game?? 'XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono' 01:53, February 7, 2013 (UTC) can u plz make the gallery 4 me plzz?? 'XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono' 16:14, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ♥ the signature This is so...OMG it's so AWESOME!!!THANKS ALOT!!!it's so amazing!!!Thank you sooooooooooooooo much!!!' ' '''I LOVE IT' ♥♥♥ BlackReshiram16 22:30, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Pages May I ask how you make your pages? Cause I wanna make one myself ^^ BlackReshiram16 11:46, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Talk Page Archived (08 February 2013, 18:44)